Although the invention may be useful for releasably fastening various mechanisms, assemblies or pieces of equipment in the region of a floor within an aircraft or spacecraft, the set of problems on which the invention is based are to be explained in greater detail in the following in relation to fastening a mechanism which forms a component of a cargo loading system in the cargo hold of an aeroplane.
So as to move and position pieces of cargo, cargo pallets or cargo containers as expediently and time-efficiently as possible in a cargo hold of an aeroplane when loading said aircraft, specially formed mechanisms are often provided for this purpose in the region of the cargo hold floor. Mechanisms of this type comprise in particular roller tracks, which together form a roller system which in turn forms part of the cargo loading system of the aeroplane. In particular, roller tracks of this type are provided with rollers which are set up so as for example to carry and movably support pallets or containers and which thus make it possible to move the pallets and containers within the cargo hold during the loading and unloading process.
Whilst roller tracks of this type are intended to be available for efficiently transporting for example luggage, packaged goods or other cargo in containers or on pallets in the region of the cargo hold floor, it may also be desirable, in particular in the case of aeroplanes which are basically used for transporting cargo, depending on the type of cargo to be transported, to have as smooth and planar a cargo hold floor as possible available, from which no additional mechanisms such as roller tracks or the like protrude. A planar, obstacle-free cargo hold floor may for example be desirable if vehicles, for example heavy-goods vehicles, are to be moved into the cargo hold of a cargo aeroplane under their own power.
It would thus be useful to fasten roller tracks, and if desired also other mechanisms which are installed on the cargo hold floor and form components of a cargo loading system or a roller system, releasably in the region of the cargo hold floor, so as to be able to reconfigure the cargo hold time-efficiently for adaptation to the cargo to be transported.